


Sorry About the Doom by Skoosiepants (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2982857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that?”</p><p>Stiles sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “What’s what?”</p><p>Derek gives him an unimpressed look and jerks his chin slightly to the left. “That.”</p><p>“Uh.” Stiles glances over his shoulder. “Pretty sure that’s a pony, dude.” A very small brown pony, with one white fetlock and a long, kinky black mane and deep, fathomless eyes, and he’s been following Stiles around since yesterday, so he’s actually pretty glad Derek can see him, too.</p><p>Or -</p><p>Stiles accidentally acquires miniature farm animals that may or may not be demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry About the Doom by Skoosiepants (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorry About the Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712524) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



  
  
**Download:**  
[ MP3](https://app.box.com/s/2fodxwvrrthplxnj4fj2) // [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122653.zip)  
[ MP3 with bonus track](https://app.box.com/s/bb9n5vcawz5wn1idcesq) [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122651.zip)

Streaming:   
Streaming with bonus track: 

If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at my box.com account by clicking on the mp3 file above.

Text: [Sorry About the Doom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2712524)  
Author: Skoosiepants  
Duration: 13 min (2 extra min on the bonus track version)  
Size: 12.6 MB 

Cover art by me.


End file.
